Existing elevator systems allow a user to submit an elevator call (e.g., a hall call or a destination call) using their own mobile device (e.g., a smartphone). Users of elevator systems often desire to know the arrival time of their assigned elevator car. It can be difficult to precisely indicate an elevator car arrival time. As more elevator demands are entered, elevator assignments change, which can further affect the elevator car arrival time. This makes displaying an accurate elevator car arrival time difficult.
In some mobile device applications designed for calling an elevator remotely, the application may depict cycling floor numbers or other representations of a position indicator to provide feedback to the user regarding the status of the elevator car. However, the data to display this information may not be accurate due to time delays in cellular or other signal delivery to the user's mobile device.